Catch me if you can
by Agent South
Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi? Story on Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Catch me if you can

Author: Kat Bennoda / Angel Dean

Fandom: DN Angel

Pairing: Dark / Satoshi

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, if I did Dark and Satoshi or Daisuke and Satoshi would be making out in every episode. But I don't so, don't sue!

Author's Note: A very special "Thanks!" to Angel for her contribution on the "Snow" Scene! She is my Co-author, so I would really like to thank her! Oh, and if my details on the name thing are a little crappy, I don't know, ignore it!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Catch me if you can!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The game begins

"Dark!" Satoshi called out he stood in the museum hall. "I know you're here Dark, show yourself!"

"You're pretty persistent, creepy boy!" Dark said as dropped from the ceiling. "But," He smiled. "You'll never catch me."

"You think so?" Hiwatari Questioned. Dark grinned and stared at Satoshi.

"Catch me," Dark began. "If you can." Dark grinned and flashed the pendant he'd been there to steal. Satoshi growled. Dark was off in a flash. Hiwatari grinned and followed. The chase had began.

"Don't think you're gonna escape so easily, Dark." Satoshi called out as he chased Dark. In a moment he tackled Dark to the ground, or so he thought. "Got ya!" Hiwatari exclaimed. Dark grinned and disappeared.

"Don't be so sure." Dark's voice came from behind. Satoshi looked down, there was nothing there. An illusion

He shivered as he felt Dark's hot breath on his ear.

"What's the matter, am I too fast for you?" Dark whispered softly in his ear. Satoshi growled and attempted to strike Dark, but missed. Dark laughed and flew upward. "You're so much fun, Hiwatari." Dark smiled. Satoshi stared as Dark took off. In a moment he was gone.

"Huh?" Satoshi stared into the empty space in confusion. "Hiwatari?" Dark had called him by his name.

Satoshi punched his wall. He had let Dark escape, again. His father would not be happy. Hiwatari sighed and sat down. Why had Dark called him by his name? Why had he said that he was fun? Satoshi rubbed his forehead.

"Satoshi." His father entered. "You let the Phantom Thief escape again!" Satoshi growled.

"Leave me alone!" He said forcefully. His father glared, then left. Satoshi sighed and lied down. He stared up at his ceiling, Dark's smile fluttered in his mind. "Why am I thinking of him?"

Dark giggled as he stared at the pendant. He'd left Hiwatari confused, completed his task, and phase one of his plan.

''That was so not right!'' Daisuke's voice said. ''Are you serious about this?''

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never felt this sure about anything. It's exciting. It's gonna be so much fun."

''Oh My God! I mean … I thought… what about Risa?'' Daisuke asked. Dark giggled. ''I feel sorry for Hiwatari, he's not gonna have a good week.''

Dark laughed.

"Sure, he is!"

Daisuke sighed.

The next day Satoshi was late to school, because he couldn't sleep. Daisuke sighed.

Look what you've done Daisuke said in his mind. Dark smiled.

''Well that's the point.'' Dark replied with a giggle. Daisuke sighed and walked over to Hiwatari.

"Are you ok, Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He replied. Daisuke sighed and sat down next to him.

"Dark's a bastard!" Satoshi said as he rubbed his head. Daisuke laughed nervously. "Tell him I said that!" He laid his head down on his desk.

"He can hear you." Daisuke said with a smile. Satoshi gave a 'good' look.

"Whatever, well, then why did he - " Satoshi began to asked, but stopped. "Nevermind." Daisuke sighed.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Daisuke said. "Maybe you should go home."

'Perfect''

Hiwatari looked up at Daisuke. Daisuke smiled. "If you're tired."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Satoshi said as he got up. "I'll see ya tomorrow, or whenever Daisuke." He said as he waved goodbye.

Dark grinned.

''On to phase two.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is it for Chapter 1! I hope you liked it, it was my first DN Angel fic. I will put up chapter 2 ASAP. Well plz review! heart Laterz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Catch me if you can

Author: Kat Bennoda / Angel Dean

Fandom: DN Angel

Pairing: Dark / Satoshi

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, if I did Dark and Satoshi or Daisuke and Satoshi would be making out in every episode or Dark and Krad, or Daisuke and Krad … I have too many couples! But I don't own it so, don't sue!

Author's Note: A very special "Thanks!" to Angel for her contribution on the "Snow" Scene! She is my Co-author, so I would really like to thank her!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Catch me if you can!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Midnight Blue

Hiwatari stared up at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep again. Why was Dark bothering him this much? Satoshi growled. He glanced up at the clock. It was almost midnight. He sighed and got up. If he couldn't sleep he'd just go walking.

He stepped out the front door and was surprised how cold it was. He grabbed his jacket and set out. Where he was going he had no clue. At least he'd be doing something other that thinking about Dark. He yawned as he walked to park.

When he got there he was surprised to see a person sitting on a near by bench. Sleeping was more like it. The person had fallen asleep with a book in their hand. Satoshi laughed and kept walking, but turned back around as he recognized the person.

"Dark!" Satoshi gasped. Dark did not wake up. Why was Dark in a park at nearly midnight? Satoshi sat down across from him and studied him. Then he noticed it wasn't a book in his hand, it was a journal. Dark was snoring softly, so Satoshi gently tugged the notebook out of his hands. He turned to the first page.

_This is property of Dark and Daisuke!_

_DO NOT TOUCH!_

Satoshi laughed a little as he looked at the doodles Dark had done on the page. He kept turning the pages; most of it was stuff about Risa and Riku. There were a few notes about him. Then something caught his eye.

D.A.R.K

_Today is January 24, 2006 and I have put together a plan! _

_I  
, Dark Mousy, will steal an important thing tonight. It is a very important task. If the plan fails, I don't know what I'll do. I _

Satoshi raised his eyebrow. Apparently that had been when Dark had fallen asleep. Hiwatari giggled. He was wondering what Dark had been planing to steal. He sighed and put the notebook down. When he looked over to the bench, Dark was not there.

"Dammit!" He knew it had to have been a trick. Dark had to have been pretending to asleep. Satoshi looked down. On the ground was Dark, curled up in a ball. Satoshi giggled. Maybe it wasn't a trap. Hiwatari sighed.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid." He said with a sigh. Satoshi yawned loudly. He was getting tired. He was finally sleepy, but he knew he'd feel bad if he left Dark there. "Damn, why does he have to be asleep in the park!" He somehow managed to carry Dark back to his apartment. (Don't ask me how! I guess he's stronger that he looks) He lied Dark down on the couch and went to bed himself.

Dark opened his eyes and sighed.

"That was too easy." He said with a grin. He got up and peaked into Hiwatari's room, the boy was out cold. Dark smiled to himself.

"The greatest treasure I will ever steal is…" Dark walked into the room. The moonlight softly revealed the features of Satoshi's face. "The beautiful Midnight Blue."

----------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2! YAY! Yeah right, like Dark would actually be reading a book! I had to make it something interesting. It was kinda short though. Review and I'll put up more! Heart Laterz!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Catch me if you can

Author: Kat Bennoda / Angel Dean

Fandom: DN Angel

Pairing: Dark / Satoshi

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, if I did Dark and Satoshi or Daisuke and Satoshi would be making out in every episode or Dark and Krad, or Daisuke and Krad … I have too many couples! But I don't own it so, don't sue!

Author's Note: A very special "Thanks!" to Angel for her contribution on the "Snow" Scene! She is my Co-author, so I would really like to thank her!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Catch me if you can!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Reactions

"The beautiful Midnight Blue…" Dark grinned softly to himself.

Earlier that day

"This morning Dark sent out a warning letter, but he didn't even say exactly what he was taking." Takeshi said with his hands on his hips. "All he said was something about Midnight Blue." The young reporter scratched his head. "It doesn't make any sense. Risa puffed up.

"Well that's just great! How am I suppose to see him if you don't even know what this Midnight Blue thing is?" She crossed her arms. "What's the time on the warning letter?"

"Midnight, why?" Takeshi replied. "There is no such thing as an art piece called the Midnight Blue." He said. Risa winked at him.

"Maybe," She began. "It's a metaphor." Takeshi raised his eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked. Risa shrugged. Takeshi looked around. "Hey Risa."

"What?"

"Where's Hiwatari?"

_"There has been no reports that a artifact called The Midnight Blue even exist and police suspect that the warning letter was a fake." _

"Well that's just great!" Risa yelled. "I got all excited and came out here for nothing!"

"Risa, I told you it was probably a fake in the first place." Takeshi said.

"TAKESHI!" Takeshi turned around.

"Hey dad!"

"Where have you been?"

"Um … out." Takeshi replied. "Why?"

"Commander Hiwatari has went missing!"

"Wake up sleepy head." Dark whispered softly as he stroked Satoshi's hair. "Time to get up."

Hiwatari slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Dark standing over him.

"Hello." Dark smiled.

"Dark!" Hiwatari exclaimed. He tried to move his hands, but they were handcuffed to a bedpost. "You bastard! Let me go!"

"I only handcuffed you as a safety precaution. It's nothing personal. I just needed to talk to you and this is the only way I could without you trying to arrest me." Dark explained. Satoshi glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" Satoshi growled. Dark sat down in front of him.

"Hiwatari." Dark said softly as he smiled. Satoshi stared at him. He had called him Hiwatari again. "You see, there is a simple reason I did all this."

"Revenge." Satoshi guessed. Dark shook his head. "Then what? What is it you want from me?"

"You." Dark replied. Satoshi stared at Dark. Dark blushed. "Well, to talk to you. I don't want you to hate me."

"But I do! I always will! As long as you live, I'm cursed." Satoshi growled. Dark looked away.

"That's not my fault. I'm sorry." Dark stood up and went over to the side of the bed. "Alright, I guess … my plan failed. You still hate me, that's ok." Dark sighed and removed the handcuffs. Satoshi stared at Dark in surprise.

"You're letting me go?" He asked. Dark nodded. "That's not like you. Why?"

"Because, my plan failed." Dark sighed and walked to the window and opened it. He looked back. "You see, the reason I did this is to show you how I feel…" Dark stalled and walked out onto the balcony. He turned around. "To show you how I feel about you." Satoshi stared as Dark took off.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi whispered. Dark's DNA had reacted to him. Dark's DNA had reacted to Satoshi.

-----------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I actually finished Chapter 3! I made it longer because I had a lot to say in this one. Well it felt longer when I was writing it at least. OMG it's so cool! I think I'm gonna write in where Takeshi asks Risa out … thinking Whatever. I was gonna make it to where Dark held Satoshi longer, but I wanted a sorta sad ending … to the chapter not the story. Oh no, the story is far from over! Review kiddies and I'll give you Chapter 4! Well love ya! Laterz!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Catch me if you can

Author: Kat Bennoda / Angel Dean

Fandom: DN Angel

Pairing: Dark / Satoshi

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, if I did Dark and Satoshi or Daisuke and Satoshi would be making out in every episode. But I don't so, don't sue!

Author's Note: A very special "Thanks!" to Angel for her contribution on the snow scene! But I sort of modified it and made it a rain scene, which is in this chapter! She is my Co-author, so I would really like to thank her!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Catch me if you can!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Winter Rain

Why was it bothering him so much? It was just Dark after all. He had deserved it anyways. But why did what he said feel so wrong. When Dark left, he looked so heart-broken, not to mention he turned back into Daisuke. Hiwatari shook his head.

"Agh! It's Dark! Why are you so worried about Dark?" He asked himself in frustration. He looked out his window. Dark had sent out another warning letter, it was almost time. Satoshi got his things and headed to the museum.

9:00 P.M.

"Dark!"

Satoshi called out. The item had been taken quickly. But that wasn't the thing Satoshi was worried about. Things were different this time. Usually Dark would play around and tease Satoshi, but this time he was just running out. Satoshi caught him off guard and cut him off.

"Why are you running away so quickly?" Satoshi asked. Dark glared at him.

"Out of my way Commander!" Dark growled. Satoshi stared at Dark. Why hadn't he called him Hiwatari or even Satoshi? _What did I do?_ "I said get out of my way!" Dark yelled as he charged. Satoshi jumped back and lost his balance. He was knocked out the window. Dark jumped after him and caught him just in time.

Satoshi just stared at Dark as he took off to safety, away from the police. They stopped at the beach. Dark set him down.

"You idiot!" Dark yelled. Satoshi just stared at Dark. "What were you thinking, you could've died!" Was Dark concerned about him? "Then what would've happened?" Satoshi just stood there silently stunned at how worried Dark sounded.

"I'm sorry." Satoshi apologized. Dark stared at him, the angry expression not leaving his face.

"About what?" He asked.

"About what I said before. I didn't mean it, I was just angry that you had kidnapped me." Satoshi replied. "I'm sorry." Dark stared in surprise. Satoshi wrapped his arms around himself as he realized how cold it was. Dark sighed and took off his jacket and handed it Satoshi. Satoshi just stared for a moment then took it amd sat down. Dark sat down as well.

It was silent for a while as the just sat there and stared at the ocean. But Dark wasn't staring at the ocean. He was staring at Satoshi. It was a while before Satoshi noticed.

"What?" He asked. Dark blushed and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said as he looked away.

"Dark," Satoshi began. Dark looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Before, when we were at the house, you said something." Satoshi said softly. Dark looked away. He knew what Satoshi was getting at. It was only a matter of time before he asked him. "What did you mean 'the way you feel about me'?" There it was. The question Dark knew he had to eventually answer weather he liked it or not. Dark sighed.

"I, well you see," Dark began. "It's complicated." Dark sighed. He was tripping over himself, just great. _Satoshi must think I'm an idiot!_ Dark blushed. Satoshi closed his eyes.

_So that's what it is. _

"Dark, you really like me don't you." Satoshi said. Dark stared at him and blushed. He looked away.

"Yeah." He replied. At that moment it began to rain. Both boys looked up at the pitch-black sky. "I guess you want to go home." Dark said as he stood up. Satoshi stood up ass well.

"Not really." He replied. Dark stared at him. "I'd rather spend some time with you, if that's ok." Satoshi said with a slight blush on his face. Dark smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Later that night

They had walked around in the rain for what seemed like hours. Finally they reached Satoshi's apartment building. Dark sighed.

"Well, you're home." Dark said as he stared up at the building. "Thanks for the time, I enjoyed it." He said with a smile.

"Dark"

"Hmm?" Satoshi blushed.

"Thank you, too." He said. Dark looked down at him and smiled. He walked closed to Satoshi. Satoshi could feel his heart beats increase rapidly. Dark pulled Satoshi close to him then leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Satoshi moaned softly and let Dark deepen the kiss. After a moment they parted. Both were blushing. Satoshi rested his head on Dark's chest and listened to his heartbeats. He could stay like that forever.

"I have to go." Dark finally said. Satoshi parted from him and nodded. Dark gave him on last kiss then turned. He stopped and turned partially. "If you like, I can see you tomorrow." Satoshi smiled.

"I'd love that."

Dark smiled back and then began to make his way home. He had succeeded in stealing the one he love's heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End or not to end? That is the question! Your reviews will answer that question … I hope! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't think I'm gonna end it anyways! I was hoping to write in a Takeshi/Risa interaction and maybe even a Krad/Daisuke! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Catch me if you can

Author: Kat Bennoda / Angel Dean

Fandom: DN Angel

Pairing: Dark / Satoshi

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, if I did Dark and Satoshi or Daisuke and Satoshi would be making out in every episode. But I don't so, don't sue!

Author's Note: A very special "Thanks!" to Angel for her contribution on the story! She is my Co-author, so I would really like to thank her!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Catch me if you can!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Christmas - The season of love

"Oh really Mr. Smart ass, I don't see you buying Riku a present!" Dark said to his tamer as Daisuke walked through the store. Dark was making HIM search for a Christmas present for Satoshi.

"Shut up Dark!" Daisuke yelled out loud. People walking by, stopped and stared at him. Daisuke blushed and laughed nervously. _God I wish you would just shut up sometimes! _Daisuke thought. Dark yawned. _Just because you're with Hiwatari now doesn't mean I have to but his present_!

"Well I can't buy it, I'm a wanted man! Besides, you need to buy Riku a present anyways!" Dark said. Daisuke sighed. Dark stayed silent for a moment. "You two broke up didn't you." Dark said. Daisuke sighed again. "Sorry, Dai-chan. I didn't know." Dark stayed silent for a while after that.

_Why can't you give Hiwatari something that's NOT from the store?_ Daisuke thought.

"Like what?" Dark asked. Daisuke shrugged his shoulders. "You're not thinking … NO!" Daisuke blushed.

"I WASN'T THINKING THAT YOU PERV!"

People stopped and stared a Daisuke. Daisuke blushed a deep shade of red.

"Baka! Keep your inner monologues to yourself!" Dark said. "Ok then what did you mean?" Daisuke sighed.

_Like something special, take him somewhere special or give him something that is special to you! _Daisuke thought.

"You have a point, but there isn't something like that that I have or can do!" Dark said. Daisuke grinned.

_Yeah there is…_

_

* * *

_

_You're horrible Daisuke!_

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke grinned. Dark sighed as he stood waiting for Hiwatari.

"This is so embarrassing!" Dark yelled. "I look like crap! It's not me!"

"Oh come on Dark! You look good in it!"Daisuke giggled.

"I hate you!"

"Who do you hate?" A soft voice came from behind him. Dark turned around. Satoshi stood there in long sleeved pink shirt and tight blue jeans. Dark smiled at how cute he look. Satoshi blushed.

"Oh just Daisuke annoying me!" Dark said. He smiled and walked over to Satoshi. "You look cute." Satoshi blushed deeper.

"Yeah, it was Krad's idea." He replied. Dark almost fell over with laughter.

"Are you serious? Krad! Depressing, insane, evil Krad dressed you in a pink shirt!"

"Yes." Satoshi blushed. _I hate him! _Krad interjected. Satoshi laughed. "I guess Daisuke chose the suit."

"Yeah." Dark growled.

"It looks good on you!" Satoshi smiled. Dark blushed. He had never seen Satoshi smile like that. He was adorable. "Are those for me?" Satoshi pointed at some flowers. Dark nodded and gave them to Satoshi.

"Dai-chan's idea!" Dark said as he blushed again. Satoshi smiled.

"Thank you."

"You ready?" Dark asked as he held out his hand. Satoshi smiled and took it.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was about two in the morning before the two finally gave up walking around and went back to Satoshi's place. The blue haired boy led Dark into his apartment. Satoshi was about to go to his room, but Dark took his hand and turned him around. He pulled Hiwatari into his arms and just held him. 

"I love you." Dark said as he held Satoshi close to him. Hiwatari smiled and leaned up to kiss Dark's lips softly.

"I love you too." He replied. Dark reached in his pocket and pulled out something.

"I have something for you." Dark said with a smile. Satoshi stared at him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said with a blush. Dark smiled and kissed Satoshi's forehead.

"I wanted to give you something special to me." Dark said. Hiwatari stared in awe as Dark revealed a necklace with a purple pendent on the end.

"Dark!" Satoshi gasped. "It's beautiful." Dark unlatched it and placed it around Satoshi's neck. "Where'd you get it."

"It was the Harada twin's grandmother, Rika, who gave me this." Dark said as he sighed. "The only other person I ever loved." Satoshi looked away. Dark lifted his chin up and kissed him. "But I love you now and that's what matters. That's why I'm giving you this." Dark said. Satoshi smiled.

"Thank you."

They just stood there for a moment longer and then kissed goodbye. Dark smiled to himself on the way home.

"Daisuke."

_Hmm?_

"I think I might have been caught."

Daisuke giggled.

_I think you have too._

_

* * *

_  
(AN: I was gonna end it here, but I had a sweet dream and had to write this in here for the sake of the ever so beautiful Krad! I haven't really put enough of him in the story! So Krad fans, here you go!)

The next day Dark was out cold, so Daisuke had a day to himself.

"It's about time I get in on this story!"

Shut up! You can't talk to me, I'm the narrator!

"Grr!"

Ahem, as I was saying, Daisuke had the day to himself.

* * *

"Why'd you steal, Krad, that's not like you?" Satoshi giggled. Krad smiled. 

_Well, Your BOYFRIEND does it, so can I! _

"Are you planing to give that to someone for a Christmas present or something?" Hiwatari asked. Krad shrugged.

_I Dunno._

"Well, you're not the friendliest person in the world, so I assume you just got it for your own needs." Satoshi said. Krad frowned.

_That's not a nice thing to say Master Satoshi._

"Hn." Satoshi grinned.

_Can I come out and play, please? _Krad said with a pout.

Satoshi sighed.

_It could be my present._ Krad grinned.

"Fine."

_Yay!_

_

* * *

_  
Daisuke sighed as he sat by the water fountain. He stared up at the sky.

"This is so boring!" Daisuke said with a groan. "Ms. Riku hates me, so I can't talk to her. Ms. Risa is out. I don't really feel like talking to Hiwatari. God I have nothing to do!" Daisuke sighed.

"Why don't you jump off a bridge than." A voice came from behind. Daisuke growled and turned around.

"Krad!" He growled. "What are you doing here?" Krad grinned.

"Don't worry, little Kaitou, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. "I'm just out for a walk. Master Satoshi let me out for tonight." Daisuke loosened up, but didn't let his guard down completely.

"Oh, I see." Daisuke said. He watched the blond very closely.

"Are you afraid of me?" Krad asked. Daisuke's eyes narrowed. Krad grinned. "I promise, I won't hurt you." He said with a small giggle. Daisuke sighed and turned back around. Krad walked up next to him.

"Why'd you come here anyways?" Daisuke asked. Krad frowned. Daisuke had never seen Krad frown before. Now that he thought about it, he never really saw much of Krad himself.

"I was just walking." Krad replied. Daisuke looked over at him. He was actually sort of good looking when he didn't look like a lunatic. Daisuke felt his cheeks go red and Krad looked over at him. Daisuke looked away. Krad smiled.

_He's really kinda cute. _Krad thought.

"Well, it's getting late." Daisuke said. Krad was fumbling with the amulet in his pocket. He sighed. " I'd better get going." Daisuke said as he yawned. Krad looked up. "I guess, I'll see you around." Krad's eyes shot up.

_Maybe…_

"Hey, wait!" Krad called out. Daisuke turned around. Krad walked up to him. "I want to give you something." Daisuke stared at him in confusion. _He's giving ME something?_ Krad pulled out a white amulet. Krad blushed and handed it to him.

"Uh, Thanks." Daisuke said as he took it. _Did he just blush?_ Krad nodded and quickly turned and began walking the other way. Daisuke looked at the amulet. _It's pretty. Maybe Krad's not such a bad guy after all. _Daisuke smiled and began walking home.

Krad sighed and then smiled.

_Maybe I can fall in love too._

_

* * *

_  
"Mom, I'm home!" Daisuke called out. Emiko came running to hug her son.

"Where have you been? Christmas Eve dinner is almost ready!" She said. Daisuke smiled.

"I was just walking." He said. "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what this is?" Daisuke asked as he handed her the amulet. She studied it for a moment and then let out a gasp.

"Yes, I do!" Daisuke stared. "This is the Angel's Opal! It's said to be the tear of an Angel." She said. "Who gave you this?"

"Um, Someone." Daisuke said with a blush. He didn't want to tell her that Krad had given it to him. She might go ballistic. "Why?"

"The person who gave you this … loves you." She said with a smile. Daisuke's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm so happy! Someone really loves you!" She praised as she hugged Daisuke. Daisuke stood there with nothing to say.

_Krad … loves me? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I thought that was so cute! I gave you guys extras in there so give me in return many reviews PLZ! I know you guys are gonna love the next chapter! So if I get at least up to 20 reviews on the whole story over all (I'm at 16 now) I'll put up Chapter 6! It was so cute wasn't it? Well, laterz for now! CYA!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Catch me if you can

Author: Kat Von Shibuya

Fandom: DN Angel

Pairing: Dark / Satoshi

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, if I did Dark and Satoshi or Daisuke and Satoshi would be making out in every episode. But I don't so, don't sue!

Author's Note: Angel…died… not really, but she insisted that I take her name out for some reason that I don't know. Oh well! Thanks to all of you who have put me up to 1200 hits! You guys rock! Thankies! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Catch me if you can!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Stealing my heart

Daisuke yawned loudly. BOOM! The door slammed open. Daisuke shot up. Takeshi and Risa stared at Satoshi, who had just entered in a very unstoppably good mood. Daisuke rolled his eyes and put his head down on his desk. Hiwatari walked over to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, are you ok?" He asked. Daisuke groaned. "Did Krad hurt you or something, it wasn't my idea to let him out." Daisuke looked up.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He replied. Satoshi sat down next to him. He grinned.

"Ok, I understand." Daisuke stared at him.

"You … are a pervert!" Daisuke slammed his head down on his desk. "You've been hanging around Dark too much! He's starting to rub off on you."

"That's not cool! Don't say that!" Satoshi exclaimed. Daisuke stared at him.

"Why are you so hyper today, Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you have a date with-"

"Hey Niwa!" Risa interrupted. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. Daisuke groaned. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry Miss Harada. I'm just tired, I was up all night." He replied. Satoshi giggled. Daisuke glared at him.

"Oh, well I was just wanting to ask you if … Hiwatari, do you mind?" She asked with a smile. He grinned and walked away. "Niwa, I heard from Saehara, who heard from his dad, that heard from this reporter that Dark was seen with a young boy kissing who looked like…" She lowered her voice and moved closer to Daisuke. "Hiwatari." She shuddered. Daisuke busted out laughing. At this point Dark was blushing in Daisuke's mind.

_CRAP!_

"Well, I was gonna ask you if that's why Hiwatari's been so happy lately." She said as she began to laugh too. Daisuke grinned mischievously.

"Well, I don't know, that information's gonna cost ya." Daisuke said. Risa raised her eyebrow.

"You sound like Saehara now." She said. Daisuke laughed and shook his head.

"I was kidding." He said. "I don't know, it might be true it might not." Daisuke grinned.

_Dai-chan I will murder you if you tell her!_ Dark interrupted.

"Well, If you find out anything, tell me ok?" She asked. Daisuke grinned and nodded.

"Ok."

_

* * *

DAISUKE! I'm gonna KILL you! _

"Oh, Dark relax, I won't let out your secret… if you help me that is." Daisuke said as he stared into the mirror. Dark glared.

_What do you need help with?_

"I need you to help me find out why Krad gave me this amulet." Daisuke replied as he held up the Angel's Opal. Dark grinned.

_That's easy, he's a crazy bastard who seems to have a crush on you! There you got your help, problem solved, case closed! Now you can't tell my secret!_

"That didn't help Dark!" Daisuke yelled. Dark sighed. "I need you to lure him out so that I can talk to him about it."

_ARE YOU CRAZY DAI-CHAN!_

"Come on Dark, you have to or I'll tell everyone that you are in LOVE with Hiwatari!" Daisuke grinned. Dark glared at him.

_Fine! You're sending me into a death trap and only to get an answer for the obvious! _

"I'll send the warning letter!" Daisuke said as he got up. "What are we stealing tonight anyways?"

_Don't ask me, it's your mom's decision. _

"Ok." Daisuke said as he made his way down the stairs. "MOM!"

_Oh, Dai-chan, what are you getting yourself into._

_

* * *

_

"This is SO stupid!" Dark exclaimed as he sat in the museum. "Daisuke, you are dumb!" Daisuke puffed up.

_STFU!_

"DARK!" Dark was then pounced by non-other that Hiwatari. The two went into a long kiss. Daisuke gagged. "I missed you."

"I know, but I need you to do something for me." Dark said. Satoshi tilted his head in confusion. "I need you to bring out Krad."

"WHAT?" Satoshi exclaimed. "WHY?"

"Dai-chan needs to talk to him." Dark replied. Satoshi grinned.

"Oh, I know now." He replied. "Ok." Both Dark and Satoshi closed their eyes and brought out their alter egos. Krad, who was asleep, went into an evil, WTFH, mood.

"GODDAMMIT WHO THE F--K WOKE ME UP GODDAMMIT!" Daisuke stared at him. Krad then noticed that Daisuke was standing in front of him and raised his eyebrow.

"Uh…" Daisuke stared. "I need to ask you something." Krad glared at him. _Oh god he's gonna kill me isn't he Dark_? Daisuke laughed nervously.

_It was your bright idea dude, if he kills you it's your fault! _

"What do you want?" Krad asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. (Don't ask me where that came from, I just felt like putting it in.) He put one between his lips and lit it. Daisuke stared. "Well?"

"Why… why did you give me this?" Daisuke asked as he pulled out the Angel's Opal. Krad turned away. "Krad."

"I didn't…"

"Yes, you did!"

(Hold up guys, does this kinda remind you of Gravitation Episode 1 on this part? o.0 Sorry, Back to the story! -laughs nervously-)

"I don't know why, just shut up and leave me alone!" Krad said as he began to walk away. Daisuke stared.

"Krad…"

"It was a lost thought, I never meant that I liked you. I don't fall in love! If you thought that then you were wrong!" Krad yelled back. Daisuke glared.

"I NEVER thought that! I hate you and everything about you!" Daisuke yelled.

"Good." Krad said as he walked away. Daisuke growled.

"I hate him!" Daisuke said.

_Then why are you crying?_

Daisuke held his hand up to his eyes. Tears were falling. Daisuke fell to his knees and began to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------

THAT WAS SO SAD! -Cries- I dunno, at first I was gonna make it to where Krad said that he was in love with Daisuke, but then I imagined Krad in a very pissy mood and decided to make it kinda angsty on this chapter. Satoshi was a little OOC, but he was happy because he's in love, you're always a bit OOC when you're in love! Well, hope you liked this chapter, REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7! Or be destroyed! … O.O, not really, but I know you guys want to find out what happens between Daisuke and Krad so REVIEW! -Laughs- don't ever wake Krad up when he's asleep!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Catch me if you can

Author: Kat Von Shibuya

Fandom: DN Angel

Pairing: Dark / Satoshi

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, if I did Dark and Satoshi or Daisuke and Satoshi would be making out in every episode. But I don't so, don't sue!

Author's Note: Here's a bit of "History" for the guys who are actually reading this part … I came up with this whole story when I listen to the song "Blue and Yellow" by the band The Used. Thanks to all of you who have put me up to 1300 hits now! You guys rock! Thankies! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Catch me if you can!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Wasting time with you

"He cried all night, Sato-kun. Krad really depressed him." Dark said as Satoshi sat in his lap. Satoshi nodded and chewed on his pocky.

"I'll have to have a talk with Krad." Hiwatari noted. "In the meantime, make sure to keep an eye on Dai-chan so that he don't go and try to kill himself or something dramatic like that." Dark nodded in agreement.

"I think he surprised himself when he realized he had feelings for Krad. I think he was kinda hoping that Krad was in love with him." Dark said.

"Krad _is_ in love with him! He's just a jackass who doesn't want to admit it!" Satoshi exclaimed. "He makes me mad hurting Niwa like that! If I could separate from him I'd beat the hell out of that jerk!" Satoshi wiggled around and punched at the air. Dark laughed.

"You are too cute!" Dark said as Satoshi leaned back into Dark. Dark leaned in and captured the Satoshi's lips in a soft kiss. Hiwatari wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and began to deepen the kiss.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Dark and Satoshi separated at once and looked up to find a disgusted Takeshi and a stunned Risa. Both boys blushed. (Well they were sitting in the park in plain sight, what did they think was gonna happen.) Dark laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, Sato-kun, I have to run, I'll see you later!" Dark kissed Satoshi quickly before running off like a bat out of hell. Satoshi laughed nervously.

"I can explain." He said. Takeshi and Risa both glared at him.

_Oh crap. _

At the Library, later that night

"You ASSHOLE!" Risa exclaimed as she threw a book at Satoshi. The librarian glared at her. She glared back and sat down. Takeshi had an evil look on his face that Satoshi did not like one bit.

"Oh, this is _the_ scoop of the year. 'Commander Hiwatari and Phantom Dark's love affair!' It's gonna be great! And I got pictures too!" Takeshi exclaimed. Satoshi growled and glared at him.

"Do it and you wont live long enough to see the end of middle school." Hiwatari warned. Takeshi grinned.

"Is that a death threat?" Takeshi asked as he held up his camera.

"No, that's a promise!" Satoshi said.

"STFU you two!" Risa yelled. Again the librarian glare at her. Risa ignored it. "_My_ Dark is not suppose to be whoring around with you Hiwatari!" She said. Satoshi turned to her with a 'bitch please' look on his face.

"_Your_ Dark, since when was he _your_ Dark? As I recall, he said he didn't even like you!" Satoshi was on the edge on cursing Risa out.

"He's been _my_ Dark since the first time we kissed!" Risa replied with a grin. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"If he belongs to anyone, it's me. I've kissed him way more times than you have!" Satoshi pointed out. Takeshi was backing away slowly from what was about to turn into a catfight. Satoshi and Risa were glaring at each other when Daisuke walked up, sat down, and sighed. Satoshi sat next to him. Risa growled and sat on the table behind Daisuke.

"Daisuke, are you ok?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke sat up and looked up at Satoshi. He looked as if he was about to cry. Satoshi sighed. "Let's get you home." Satoshi said as he escorted Daisuke out of the library.

"That was weird." Takeshi noted. "Hey Risa, are you alright?" Risa glared at him. Takeshi laughed nervously.

_This is getting really scary… _

"Daisuke, just go home and don't think about it. I'll talk to Krad." Satoshi said. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother." He said as he walked up to his door. "Later Hiwatari." Satoshi sighed.

_Look after him Dark._

"KRAD!" Satoshi called out to himself as he sat in his apartment. "WAKE THE F--K UP!"

_What do you want Satoshi-sama?_ Krad asked in a sleepy voice. He knew better than to yell at Satoshi while he was in a bad mood.

"You have to explain to me why you intentionally hurt Daisuke!" Satoshi said. Krad sighed.

_I didn't INTENTIONALLY hurt him._ Krad said. Satoshi growled.

"Then what the f--k do you call it?" Satoshi yelled. Krad's eyes widened. Never had he seen his Master Satoshi so angry.

_I…_

"Well, answer me!" Hiwatari yelled. Krad sighed. "You gave him the Angel's Opal, what exactly did mean by giving it to him?"

_I guess I was just so mad that you had someone that I went off and gave someone something I guess I shouldn't have._ Krad sighed and put his knees to his chest. _I'm hurting people again Satoshi-sama…_

"Krad?" Satoshi was shocked when Krad began to cry.

_I don't mean to hurt people… I didn't want to hurt him… I really do like him… I'm just afraid that if I try to love someone that I might end up hurting them more instead…_

"Krad…if you love someone you have to take risks, that's what love is about. Love is a risk that you have to take." Satoshi said. Krad sighed.

_You're right._ Krad said. _Satoshi-sama?_

"Yeah?"

_I want to talk to Daisuke._

Hiwatari smiled. "Ok."

Daisuke was siting at the fountain, like always, staring out into space. He sighed softly. He'd been thinking about crying again, so he got up and came to the place that always made him feel better. But today, it didn't seem to help much.

"Why do I always end up alone?" Daisuke asked himself. He sighed. "Maybe I'm just not meant to have anyone."

_Dai-chan…_

"I think I'm gonna go home now." Daisuke said as he turned around. It had been raining and he was soaked anyways. When Daisuke turned to head home, he was shocked to Krad standing there with a distant expression on his face.

"Daisuke…"

"W-what are you doing here Krad?" Daisuke asked trying to maintain a stern tone. Krad's eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. Daisuke stared at him. He had never heard Krad call him by his name before. "Well?"

"I-I…"Krad began. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just came to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you…I don't want you mad at me." Daisuke stared at him in shock.

_He's apologizing? _"Can you forgive me?" Krad blushed and looked down. Daisuke stared at him. _Is he really sorry or is he messing around?_

_Dai-chan…I think he's sorry. _Dark said.

Daisuke walked up to Krad and put his hand up to Krad's face. Krad stared in confusion.

"Do you care about me Krad?" Daisuke asked. Krad blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I was just angry and afraid before. I've never loved anyone before, I was afraid that I might end up hurting you." Krad replied. Daisuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Krad.

"Fear and Love live as one." Daisuke said. "There is never one without the other." Krad smiled and pulled Daisuke closer. They stood there in the rain for a while. Daisuke knew he was going to be sick in the morning, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now was this moment. All that mattered is that he was loved.

"Do you want to go home?" Krad asked. Daisuke sighed and held on to Krad tighter.

"No, I just want to stay here with you." Daisuke replied. Krad smiled and held his Kaitou closer.

"Ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------

SWEET! I was gonna do the ending a bit differently, but I was sorta drunk when I wrote the end … so that's what happened. It's still good. Man! Satoshi and Risa were so gonna fight! LOL! WOW! I think I like what I've done so far. Review for chapter 8! Love you guys! BTW, I had to do a scene with Krad crying … it was just so cute! It made me feel that Krad was actually not a heartless person! (I love Krad anyways, even if he's a heartless person)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Catch me if you can

Author: Kat Von Shibuya

Fandom: DN Angel

Pairing: Dark / Satoshi

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Summary: Is Satoshi chasing Dark or is Dark chasing Satoshi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, if I did Dark and Satoshi or Daisuke and Satoshi would be making out in every episode. But I don't so, don't sue!

Authors Note: I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I moved out for the summer and it was crap because I couldn't write for a while. But I'm back and here is Chapter 8 for you people FINALLY! Thanks for the 3000 and something hits! Love you guys!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Catch me if you can!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Seventh Sign

Dark grinned to himself. Even though Satoshi and him were together, it was still fun to play the games of cat and mouse. He had snatched his target in a manner of seconds and was headed for his exit. But Satoshi had cut him off. Dark was surprised to find that Satoshi had gotten a lot faster and was now blocking his exit.

"You've gotten slower." Hiwatari smirked. Dark sighed and began walking toward Satoshi. He grinned.

"Actually, I think you've gotten faster." Dark replied as he reached out and touched Satoshi's cheek. "So, I guess you caught me." Dark said and he leaned down to kiss the other boy softly. Satoshi closed his eyes.

"I guess I have." He replied. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that Dark was already going up the ladder. He stopped and looked down.

"You know you can't catch me that easy!" Dark smiled and was gone. Hiwatari leaned against the nearest wall and smiled, touching his lips.

"I guess not."

The next day at school Satoshi and Daisuke walked together into the class as happy as anybody could be. A certain red head that was apparently pissed for an obvious reason then interrupted this happiness.

"What the hell do you think you're so chummy about you short insensitive asshole!?" Riku yelled. Daisuke backed up a bit.

"Umm, I… uh…"

"Does he have to have a reason Riku, can't he just be happy?" Although Daisuke thought this may have came from Hiwatari, he was surprised to find it was instead coming from a very unlikely person, Risa.

"What?"

"Really sis, you need to let it go." Risa said. "It he's happy it means he found someone who isn't bossy and manipulative like you!" Both Daisuke and Satoshi were staring at Risa. Riku growled and stormed off.

"Whoa." Satoshi said as he watched the red head slam the classroom door behind her. "That was scary." Risa turned to look at him.

"Yeah, she'll get over it eventually like I did." She said. Daisuke nodded. "No need to thank me, I'm just really starting to get annoyed by her constant bitching." Daisuke and Satoshi began to laugh, as did she.

"So Risa… um… does this mean you're not pissed at me and Dark anymore?" Satoshi asked. Risa turned and smiled.

"Like I said, I got over it." She said. Hiwatari smiled. "But I would like to know about this warning letter." She said as she held up the newspaper. "Seeing as how you two are so close." At this point Takeshi hand walked up as well. Satoshi sighed, as did Daisuke.

"I'm not gonna tell you how to catch him, but I will tell you that the artifact is something called The Seventh Sign, and the powers of it are unknown." He said. Takeshi nodded.

"That's really all we wanted to know is what it does, but seeing as how you don't know… damn." Takeshi scratched his head.

"Sorry, I really don't know. Dark doesn't even know, he just said that he's suppose to steal it to contain some cosmic event that will happen if the powers of the item aren't stabilized." Hiwatari said.

"So it's dangerous." Risa said. Satoshi nodded. "That doesn't sound good." Takeshi sat down.

"Thanks anyways. And also, since it has to be contained, I'll talk to my dad about calling off the police squads tonight." Satoshi nodded.

"Thanks."

_Master Satoshi, are we going to the museum tonight?_ Krad asked as Satoshi got dressed.

"We have to, Dark said it's vital that we both be there." The blue haired boy took off his glasses and sat down for a moment. "He wouldn't tell me why though."

_This item could be of use to me…_ There was a somewhat wicked smile place upon Krad's face that Satoshi did not like.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking, cause if you are it's not gonna work!" Satoshi told his alter ego. Krad simply smile.

_I won't do anything…_ There was a slight laugh. _I promise_.

Satoshi stood up, he didn't like the sound of Krad's tone, but he didn't have time to worry about it. He picked up his coat and walked out the door.

"Dark, what's this about?" Daisuke asked as he began dressing in the usual all black outfit that he wore when going off to steal. "I mean, this item sounds really dangerous. What if someone gets hurt?"

_Dai-chan, relax, I'm a professional._ Dark said calmly as he smiled. Daisuke sighed.

"And why'd you tell Hiwatari to be there, what's the use of that?" The red head asked. Dark grumbled.

_He's my boyfriend! I don't have to have a reason for him to be there!_ Dark exclaimed. Daisuke laughed nervously. _Actually though, there is a reason…_

Dark sighed. Getting past security was easy tonight since Saehara had warned his dad. Dark stood in front of the item. It was so small, the size of a coin, but contained so much energy. There were footsteps behind him. Dark smiled and turned around expecting to see his love standing there. But it wasn't Satoshi.

"Krad!" Dark exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Krad walked slowly over to Dark and grinned.

"That item, I need it more than you do!" He said. Dark growled. "Don't think just because Satoshi-sama and you are together that I still don't hate you, because I do."

"Krad, this item contains an enormous power that must be contained!" Dark yelled. "You don't understand." Krad laughed.

"Yes I do… and I shall harness that power for myself." He grinned and jumped upward. Dark followed. Krad aimed an attack at Dark, but missed.

"Apparently you don't understand!" Dark yelled as he slammed Krad against the wall. "If the power in this is let out we all die!" Krad's eyes widened. "Me, you, Satoshi, and Daisuke!" The blond looked away. "And I know you don't want that, because I know you love Daisuke." Krad nodded. Dark then loosened his grip. "Can we put aside our differences and hate feuds for one night?"

"Why?"

"Because If I'm gonna contain this power, both of us have to cooperate." Krad looked up. "I need you to do this." The blond just stared at Dark for a moment. "Do it for Daisuke." Krad nodded. Dark let go of the white winged angel and flew down to the item.

"What do I do?" Krad asked as he stood on the opposite side of the item. Dark took the case off of it.

"Both of us have to touch it at the same time." Dark replied. Krad nodded. "On three."

"One"

"Two"

They stalled for a moment and then both spoke. "Three!" As they touched the item, there was a bright light followed by a huge explosion. Two bodies were sent flying in opposite directions. Satoshi stood up, as sis Daisuke.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked as he ran over to Daisuke. The red head sat up.

"I don't know." Daisuke replied. He sat silently for a moment trying to contact Dark. Then his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Dark," Daisuke said softly. "…is gone." Satoshi stared at him for a moment and then looked around.

"So is Krad…" The two stood up and looked around for any sight of the two. Daisuke walked over to the item it was glowing.

"Hiwatari… " Satoshi ran over to Daisuke. They both looked closely at the coin. "What's this inscription?" The blue haired boy examined it and then let out a sigh.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"Those who fall upon The Seventh Sign shall be submitted to the world of doom…" He said. Daisuke couldn't speak. "Wait there's more… Pass three test and you may leave, but beware it shall not be of ease."

"So if they pass these tests, they can leave…" Daisuke said. Hiwatari nodded.

"I guess it's all up to them now."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wow, yet another Chapter completed. Sorry about the very, very, very long gap. I had a lot of stuff being done and I kinda had writer's block on this story. I had watched the whole series and got really sad and couldn't think of how to do this chapter. I'm not really immensely satisfied with the way it turned out, but the next chapter will be better. Ok, Daisuke and Satoshi are not gonna be in the next few chapter's that much seeing as how it's gonna revolve around the tests and Krad and Dark trying to escape from this world. But if you review, I will indeed give you more! Well see ya later loves!


End file.
